Demon World Encyclopedia
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: Neuro can manipulate and torment Yako to his will, and Yako wants revenge. So what happens when Yako finds a mysterious book about the demon world? Will Yako finally get Neuro back for his tormenting, or will her plans crumble?  Some Humor, Hate/Love NXY


Demon World Encyclopedia

It was just another day at the office for Yako Katsurgai. Except for the absence of her "assistant" who was out picking up a "surprise" for her.

She shuddered in thought.

A "surprise" could only be something Neuro would torture her with…

Neuro was always tormenting her… if only she had a way to get him back. Demons surely had to have a weak point that she could use to her advantage!

CRASH!

A huge book had been hurled into Yako's head. "A-augh…" Yako groaned, thinking her "assistant" must have been back. But when turning around, Yako saw that Neuro had not returned, and that there was a rather large book lying beside her.

The book gave off a light lime glow. It read "Demon World Encyclopedia."

Yako blinked. This must have been one of Neuro's tricks. If she opened it, something would spring out at her… or a knife would shoot at her… or the book would start chasing her…

But due to her immense curiosity, Yako opened the book. To her surprise nothing bad happened! Yako turned to the index. There were things one would find in most encyclopedias. She examined the list of topics: nutrition, activity, origin, interaction, physical make up, chemical makeup…ect...

The young detective flipped through the book, and then reverted back to the index. She scanned the pages of the index till a particular sub-category caught her eye… 'Romance and Attraction'.

It surprised Yako a moment that demons could actually love. But all species had to reproduce. So _attraction_ was a factor… whether they actually loved was or not.

She just had to read this.

Yako flipped to the page for the sub-section. She began reading.

"_To the universe demons are terrible creators of horrible nature. One would not guess that they are capable of romantic feelings. It is true in fact that many lesser demons do not experience full emotions, and just do what they must to survive, but greater demons have the ability to feel love. Among other demon emotions, love is the least common emotion._" (Yako could have guessed that)

While reading further, Yako read up on what demons do to show attraction:

"_Demon affection is commonly shown when a demon places his hand on another's head. This gesture is friendly, but not always romantic, though it is a display of close affection. It can be compared to the human version of holding hands._"

Yako's jaw dropped. Sigh… of… affection? Her mind went to all the times Neuro had his hands on her. Normally… atop her head.

This was some kind of joke.

Yako began reading again with a perplexed mind.

Another particular word choice that befuddled her:

"_For a demon to show true interest, he will perform regular torture sessions. When in a relationship, for demons this is a good sign of affection. If your partner has been lacking in this, you may not have a very strong relationship, or they may be troubled at the time."_

Yako was shaking. These things couldn't be true! The very thought of NEURO of all people being attracted to her was just… just… unfathomable!

Yako had to know more.

"_Demons more sensitive areas are their hair and the top of their head, thus why they gain enjoyment from placing their hands on other's heads. Tugging on hair is extremely sexual in the demon world. Unless partners take it to sex, this action is not advised. Though, once a demon has marked another being as an enemy, touching of the hair/scalp area is of the exact opposite effect. (page 70)"_

"_Another rather sexual thing to a demon would be licking remotely anything (especially their favorite weapon)"_

"_Many other romantic and sexually appealing things to demons are similar to that of humans. Lips, breasts, genitals, and touches in general make for sexual appeal."_

Yako put the book down, exhaling deeply. "I have to confirm all of this…"

About 15 minutes later, one Neuro Nougami returned to the office.

"Yako~. A rather tasty mystery will be ripe tomorrow~." Her "assistant" said in his fake school girl-like voice.

And as for his surprise, Neuro had picked up more torture weapons.

"Let's play~."

Yako gulped.

After the usual, (and on this day particularly violent) torture sessions, it was night, and Yako was finally allowed to go home.

But Yako would not be leaving until confirming what she read earlier.

Neuro was in his chair, feet atop Troy* as usual.

She walked up to him. Neuro's looked at her in question. "I said you could go, slave. Or could your small brain not remember the way home?"

"Um… I just thought I could be of use to you in a few other ways today…"

"Such as?"

Yako stepped behind him, heart beating fast, and placed her hand on his head. She felt through his yellow-green hair. It had felt better than she thought it would…

Neuro was plainly stiff.

"Yako…"

The young detective swallowed hard, and tugged his hair lightly.

Neuro's eyes widened. The demon sprang up in a flash; and in a moment had Yako pinned against the nearest wall.

"What was that, slave?"

"I…just wanted to touch your hair… that's all."

He dropped her.

"Don't do it again."

She nodded.

From then on, Yako read the Demon World Encyclopedia whenever she could without Neuro seeing. She learned all sorts of useful things.

A particularly helpful trick, that demons hated sparkly and shiny things.

So, one day Yako found the gaudiest dress she could, along with sparkling black shoes and diamonds from her mom. Neuro tried not to show interest, but she was not tortured a whole lot that day and she swore he gave a look of utter disgust when she first walked in.

Yako was quite happy. The encyclopedia was helping her out to make Neuro miserable, and keep her happy.

And so all was well for Yako Katsuragi, until her trick was discovered.

On a particularly rainy evening, Yako walked into the office.

She gasped at the site of something she didn't expect:

Neuro holding the Demon World Encyclopedia.

He was grinning that evil grin of his.

"Would this happen to be yours, Yako?"

"U-uh, no!" She lied.

"Oh, it's not? Then how would it be you knew some of my exact distastes?"

"J-just a guess?"

The book was hurled into her chest, and the demon from hell was towering over her.

"As well… I noticed a particular page bookmarked.

He flipped open to the "Romance and Attraction" section.

"You seem to be curious about demons, how about I school you in demon affection?"

Yako shook her head "NO" as fast as she could.

Neuro smirked. He graved the girls hand and flung her against Troy, almost breaking her back.

"Owww…"

Once more, Neuro was above her. He held her to the back of Troy, and then, without warning, slammed his lips against hers.

Yako was in absolute shock. Demon Neuro Nougami; man who solved every "puzzle" in the demon world… was kissing her.

His lips were hard against hers, but very seductive. She cursed herself that she, in fact, was enjoying the kiss.

Yako had never had a boy friend; she had never kissed a boy. She wondered if she ever would…

Neuro slid his tongue over the girl's lower lip, and then down her cheek to her neck. And he bit. Yako gasped lightly at the notion.

"Ne-Neuro…stop that…"

But of course, to Neuro, stop meant "keep going".

One hand tightly clutched Yako's arm, holding her in place. The force of his lips was enough to keep her down.

The demon continued trailing kisses down his slave's neck. He heard a slight groan from her; and smirked. He bit down hard enough for it to bleed, while listening to his slave's sounds of distress.

Neuro released her arm from his grip, confident Yako wouldn't get away. He slid his hand down her body, pressing down in certain spots to cause her pain. His hand reached her skirt, fingers dancing on her thighs. His hand slid up farther…

"NEURO!" Yako screamed, begging him to stop.

To her surprise, he did.

His hand moved out from under her skirt, and he move back from her.

Yako stared at her self-declared "master, "embarrassed and violated.

"Ne-Neuro…"

For a moment, and only a moment, a look of sympathy was shown on the demon's face.

He didn't know what to say. He surely wouldn't apologize to the louse. But he couldn't be cruel either.

"That's all for today. You may go home."

Yako nodded, body shaking as she rushed out the door.

Yako was walking home, unsure how to feel.

_Neuro… those sort of things… how could he! _She thought, gritting her teeth.

In her heart, the thing that angered her more than anything…

She felt like she hadn't wanted him to stop. She hadn't thought about it much, but Neuro _was_ very attractive.

Even though he tortured her… a lot, she still loved solving mysteries with him. As hard as it was to admit to herself, she _needed_ to be with him.

The young detective felt tears come to her eyes. She slowed her steps, and finally stopped walking.

"Damn… I can't believe I'm really falling for him…"

The next day, upon entering the office Yako was actually feeling happy. Today she would tell Neuro her feelings about the previous day.

As she walked in, she smiled wide. "Neuro!"

The demon blinked in surprise, "Yako?"

She noticed the absence of his usual demeanor.

Yako walked up to Troy, leaning over.

"Ne… I was kinda thinking yesterday…"

Neuro stared at her. "What do you mean, slave?"

Yako leaned over farther; slowly pressing her lips against Neuro's.

He was surprised, and did nothing for a few moments. When passing, he kissed her back; and then pulling her over Troy, to his in his lap.

Yako smiled.

"I love you, monster."

He chuckled. "I love you too, slave."


End file.
